It is well known that detergent perfumes are less effective in washing conditions where the level of soil is high—for examples in warmer countries where levels of soil, for example, body soil, accumulation on fabrics are higher, or in geographies where wash water is recycled for reuse or where the wash process may be less efficient e.g handwash versus machine washing—or where the washing temperature is low—due to decreased performance of traditional laundry detergents in cold water. Without wishing to be limited by theory, it is believed that perfume materials, the majority of which are relatively hydrophobic, are attracted to high levels of hydrophobic soil in such wash solutions, rendering them more likely to be washed away with the soiled water (and therefore wasted). Moreover, in high soil conditions or in cold water the removal of the soil from fabrics is less effective, and soil residues can be left on the fabrics. The inventors have found that specific combinations of perfume raw materials (PRM's) provide superior odour masking/reduction of fabric odour even—when soil is left on the fabrics after washing. A potential draw back with such perfume compositions is that materials used in such compositions can have an undesired harsh, odour when used, neat, at high levels or when high residual levels of such materials are present on a situs, for example, damp fabrics. Thus, the inventors recognized that employing such perfumes via a perfume delivery system, for example, encapsulating such perfume compositions as described herein, further improves perfume performance under high soil conditions as the encapsulation decreases the interaction of the perfume raw materials with the soil and the appropriate level of perfume is applied to a situs as too much is not washed away with the soil nor do excessive levels of residual perfume materials build up on such sites.